


A warm kiss to blue lips

by dreamingvenus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (but without smoke), After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Drowning, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre S-Support (Fire Emblem), Shotgun kiss, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingvenus/pseuds/dreamingvenus
Summary: Chasing down a demonic beast is a pain.It gets even worse when Byleth falls into a lake during winter in Faerghus.Luckily, Dimitri is there to help. And he'll do whatever it takes to keep Byleth warm.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	A warm kiss to blue lips

Monsters terrorizing innocent townsfolk was a common occurrence at this point. Byleth almost regretted that she used these moments for battle experience. However, it was a far better way of maintaining the army’s performance. While training amongst themselves was useful, everyone held back to some degree. Their enemies wouldn’t give them that luxury. Framing it like this didn’t make it seem as bad. Besides, they get to help others along the way, it’s a win-win scenario.

The blizzard that whirled in the small Fearghusian town was slowly becoming more vicious. The sting of the winter wind that knocked against her soon started to bite. Even as she chased after this fucking bird, Byleth tightened and released her grip on her sword. Trying to get any type of blood flow going. Most of her body was staying warm beside her fingers. She mentally slapped herself for not taking the gloves Ingrid had offered her earlier.

Byleth tossed up snow as she slid down a gully to catch the screeching bird. It was close to death, but she wouldn’t take the chance that it would nest and heal. 

Besides her father instilled in her from a young age that if you were going to do a job, you do it right.

As Byleth began to continue her chase, she slipped on a patch of ice. The sudden smack to her back caused all the breath in her lungs to leave with a painful groan.

Realizing that she was still close by, the bird lashed out and sent feathers darting towards her.

Byleth braced herself only for her world to spin in a vision of black and blue. Suddenly, Dimitri was on top of her. 

She would have enjoyed the view a lot more under different circumstances. 

Dimitri sneered at her, “What are you doing!?”  
“I was trying to get that damn bird,” Byleth wheezed.

“I understand that. Why are you doing it _alone_?” Dimitri said he took her hand and brought them both to their feet.

“Because I can handle it,” Byleth said as they both raced towards that beast.

“I thought you told me, just because you can do something alone; doesn’t mean you should!” Dimitri retorted.

“Apples and oranges!” Byleth lied with a smirk.

“I hardly think so, Professor!!” Dimitri yelled; not really enjoying the jest.

After all the time they have spent together, few words needed to be spoken on the battlefield. While they weren’t mind readers, they had a mutual understanding of how the other fought. Their affinity to remain by one another taught them this over the time they knew each other.

As they both flanked the demonic beast, it shot out a flurry of fire in desperation. Then screamed for allies already long dead. It flapped its wings wildly against the blizzard. Staying aloft was proving to be difficult for it.

The pair avoided the bird’s final attack with relative ease. The fire was quick to die among the snowfall and harsh wind.

With his lance, Dimitri cracked through that last bit of armor the creature had. Following quickly after, Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator, crushing the crest stone atop its head. With a dying screech, it dropped from the sky and landed with a thud. Its body still twitched as all life drained from its eyes. Winter whistled in their ears as they lowered their weapons.

“That’s all of them,” Byleth said, taking a step towards Dimitri. Suddenly, the ground from under her cracked and splintered. Freezing water gushed onto her boots, soaking deep threw a few split seams and worn out soles. The demonic beast’s body slowly began to fall into the lake below, as the ice creaked to swallow it.

From the shallow end of the lake, Dimitri screamed, “Byleth, don’t move!!”

The ice wobbled and waved like a rigged carnival game as Byleth tried to steady herself. 

In a second, Dimitri’s mind went through dozens of scenarios on how to save her and a thousand ways she could die. 

However, within the next second, the fragment of ice Byleth stood on toppled her over. Her scream was cut short as she plunged into the debilitating depth below. She froze in the bone-chilling water. Some managed to sting its way up her nose and burned her lungs as it trickled down.

Above, Dimitri was ripping everything he wore off. He thanked the Goddess that he was raised in this kind of weather. And to Glenn for challenging him, Felix, and Sylvain to jump into the pond in castle gardens during winter. Glenn would watch from the balcony overlooking the gardens and laugh his ass off. Almost always followed by Gustave or his father scolding all of them. Followed by another rant from Ingrid, as they all warmed up by the fireplace with hot cocoa.

None of those childish pleasantries were here.

The danger of it erupted in his brain. Byleth could get hypothermia, a limb could die off, ice could flood into her ears and infect them. She could die like this. All because of him. 

This was his home, how did he not realize they were on top of a damn lake!?

It hurt as he dove in after Byleth. His limbs threatened to halt and the water tried to stab his breath out. 

Dimitri barely made out her body through the murkiness. Only the glimmer of the Sword of The Creator gave him a hint. It was unhinged. Each piece led him to her like a path of fireflies. 

When Dimitri got close, he saw Byleth weakly clawing at her purple and white cape that had twisted around her. Despite her efforts to swim up, she only sunk further. Her armor and boots were still bound to her. Byleth’s face gritted in agony as her lungs burned through her last breath.

Dimitri quickly ripped off Byleth’s cape and armor. It was a dead weight that would only impede them. He’d commission the church to remake her outfit. From behind, Dimitri grabbed Byleth across her chest and swam up. It felt like hours before they breached the surface. Even then Dimitri had to claw their way to shore. Byleth had gone limp by the time he carried her to solid ground. His breath clouded in front of him as his teeth chattered.

Dimitri heard Glenn laughing. It wasn’t that playful and amused one from long ago. It was snide and demeaning.

“She’s already dead!” Glenn cries between fits of laughter, “What a stupid way for Fodlan’s hero to die!”

Dimitri nearly cried when he heard Byleth wheeze. She was alive but no for long if he didn’t act. 

Dimitri held Byleth’s nose and crashed his lips against hers.

After a few times of frantically shifting between giving her air and pressing against her chest; Byleth’s eyes fluttered open. A gasp triggered her to start coughing. It was unpleasant as her lungs remembered how to breathe.

Relief washed over Dimitri as she did so. It was strange to be so happy over such a sour sound. As Byleth did that Dimitri wrapped his cloak around her then used his shirt to dry himself off.

After a few moments, Byleth slumped and put a hand to her chest.

“Are you finished, Beloved?” Dimitri gently asked. Her whole body trembled as she nodded.

“I know you’re still coming back from shock, but you need to take off your clothes. Hypothermia will set in faster if you stay like this,” Dimitri said as he dressed. He noticed that even he was shaking now.

Byleth silently slouched. She wasn’t moving anytime soon.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri said kneeling in front of her, “I have to take this off for a moment.”

Byleth groans in protest as he takes the cloak from her weak grips. Even more so as he peels off her wet clothes. Dimitri apologizes to her every second. Most of Byleth's body was bright red as she fought against the cold. The only thing that remained pale was the scars on her body.

Dimitri went to put his shirt on Byleth till she fought against him.

“No… You’re shivering…” Byleth said struggling against him like a child.

“I’ll be fine,” Dimitri sternly said.

“No...I can’t...You can’t die…Someone has to stay warm,” Byleth continued. Her mind was slowly clearing from the fog of her panic.

“Fine.” 

She wasn’t going to yield. It would be hazardous to keep bickering.

Dimitri wraps his cloak around her naked body then quickly throws on his shirt. Despite its damp spots, it still felt nice. It gave him the extra bit of warmth he needed.

Byleth held on for dear life as Dimitri took her into his arms. Her whole body was covered by his cape. He felt a sense of pride in that, but he could savor that thought later. Right now, he needed to find someplace to stay warm.

With the way the storm had kicked up, trying to return to town would be too dangerous. Dimitri began to race along the shoreline for any place to rest. Through the frost that started to form on his eyelashes, he noticed a small beaten up shack. Probably an old fishing post. The wind whistled harshly as he sprinted towards it. “Hang on Byleth, we’re almost to safety,” Dimitri assured as Byleth began to tremble violently. 

The boards of the dock creaked as Dimitri raced by. When he got to the shack, a cracked window revealed no one was inside. With a swift kick, Dimitri broke the handle of the door. The whole thing snapped out of the pins that framed it shut. He grunted knowing he’d have to fix that soon; or else the storm would slam the cabin open.

The place was half the size of their dorms at the monastery. A few fish poles and tackles lined the walls. If she wasn’t in distress, Byleth would have taken an interest in it. 

They both thanked the Goddess when they saw a small fire pit at the end of it. Some bits of snow and frost covered the old coals. But it was better than nothing.

Dimitri carefully placed Byleth by it. She barely kept her balance as she curled further into the warm cape. 

The chill started to get to Dimitri as he searched the place for firewood. He cracked open one of the crates and found a few blankets. They were coarse and had probably seen better days. But it was better than nothing. Dimitri wrapped one around the front of Byleth and draped the other on her head.

“What about you?” Byleth asked softly.

“There’s one more left,” Dimitri said, securing the layers.

“Y-you need more.”

“No, I don’t. I’m a man of Faerghus. I was born and raised in this,” Dimitri smiled through a shiver.

“Dimitri…” Byleth reprimanded.

Dimitri kissed her to muffle her protest. It shocked him how freezing her blue lips were. As he pulled away, Byleth still leaned after him. Desperately wanting the warmth of his kiss again. His heart ached as he turned away from her.

The next chest had nothing but a few meager logs and a small puff of tinder. It wasn’t the best but he could work with it. Hopefully, it would burn long enough for one of their allies to find them.

While Byleth did have fire magic, Dimitri wanted her to rest first and foremost. Releasing any of the warmth she was building up could be fatal.

So, Dimitri used a trick he often used in his five years on the run. He placed his hand on the tinder and focused.

Soon, a few sparks of electricity danced between his fingers until one went off with a zap. A fire began to smoke and burn in the twine. Quickly, he tossed the burning bundle under the firewood. That too started to pop and sizzle with life.

While Dimitri sighed in relief, he heard Byleth hum from behind him. A smirk dawned on her shivering form, "I remember you insisting that teaching you magic was a waste of time. I think someone might owe me an apology…"

"You must be feeling a bit better if you have the strength to tease me,” Dimitri said with a smile. 

“I always have the strength to tease you. I like seeing you blush,” Byleth proudly admitted. Dimitri chuckles as he wraps a blanket around himself. “I always felt awful for even coming close to teasing you when we were younger,” Dimitri said he closed the door to the shack. The pins were still kinda usable. For extra measure, he propped it shut with his lance and Byleth’s sword.

“And now?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri sat close beside her, “I quite enjoy it. It’s an invigorating experience to see how cute you’ll react.”

They both laughed together until Byleth shifted uncomfortably. 

“Fuck,” She hissed.

“What wrong’s wrong?” Dimitri panicked.

At some point, Byleth had stuck her legs out of the blankets to warm them against the fire. Now she was quickly shuffling them back inside. “I thought getting closer to the fire would help. But Goddess, it just fucking hurts,” Byleth sneered.

“It could be frostbite,” Dimitri grimaced. He stood from his spot and began to blush.

Byleth watched Dimitri curiously as he took off his shirt. The binds on his pants were already untied. With only a small tug, he loosened them and took them off. Byleth felt her breath being pulled from her chest. Her body tingled with interest.

“What are you doing?” Byleth muttered.

Even after the handful of times they had sex, there was still an air of bashfulness between them. Dimitri didn’t have the courage to look at her. “If it hurts to be near the fire. Then we have to try something else,” Dimitri explained, “We have to share body heat.”

Dimitri laid the blanket he was using on the floor. With a cough, he sat down, “Do you have a preference of how we should…?”

....?

“Cuddle?” Byleth smiles as she finishes Dimitri’s sentence. Was something like ‘cuddle’ or ‘lay together’ so immodest? Even though they’ve done far more than that? It didn’t bother her. In fact, it was the opposite; the way he was still unsure was adorable.

Byleth decided she would brace the cold for a moment. With a brush, she let the blanket on top of her head fall. Slowly standing up, a hand floated its way to her shoulder and softly pulled the other off. Since Dimitri’s cloak wrapped around her figure, Byleth rolled her shoulders back. It allowed the garment to open.

Through the slit, Dimitri caught a glimpse of her breasts as she walked closer. Her skin was covered with goosebumps and her nipples were hard in the cold air. Dimitri's eye slowly traveled down from her body. His grip on the blanket tightened when he saw the hint of green hair between her legs.

Goddess, He loved seeing her wear nothing under his cloak...

Heat began to flood to his cock. 

At the sensation, Dimitri mentally berated himself for reacting so obscenely. This wasn’t the time to think about sex. They were in a life and death scenario. But his fantasies weren’t about to let him go.

Byleth moved the cloak back for a moment so she could straddle Dimitri. The view was even lovelier as she went on her knees and carefully sank into his lap. She couldn’t help but sigh at the warmth he gave off. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her breast flushed against his chest. As Byleth pulled him closer to her cold body, a shiver of delight went down his spine. Dimitri could feel his erection grow stiffer. Without a doubt, Byleth would feel it soon too.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth tucked herself into the side of his neck. Freezing droplets of water from her hair began to drip down his shoulder. It rolled from his collar bone down to his nipple. Dimitri bit his lip at the change of temperature.

“What are you apologizing for?” Dimitri questioned softly.

Byleth’s lips tickled his skin as she spoke, “I felt you shiver. I’m freezing but you’re already so warm. It probably doesn’t feel pleasant.”

“Nonsense...You remind me of home,” Dimitri’s chuckle fades into a whisper, “You always do.” His hands glide down her sides and pull her hips closer.

Byleth moans internally as Dimitri’s grip tightens a bit. Her head spins when she brushes against his hard arousal. Byleth feels her core clench in a feverish desire. It was growing to be the only warm thing about her.

Byleth closed her eyes and let her lips gently graze Dimitri's neck. He thought it was innocent cuddling till she started kissing him. Her cold lips started at the crook of his neck then slowly worked up to his jaw.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri moans.

"Kissing you…" Byleth states as Dimitri’s dick pressed further against her folds. She can't keep her hips from rolling against it. Her cunt aches as his dick grows harder.

"Why?" Dimitri’s grip gets tighter.

"Am I not allowed to kiss the man I love?" Byleth whispers into Dimitri’s ears. She can feel the small of her back send quivers all over her body. For once, it is not to fend off the cold. It’s a plea for Dimitri to touch her.

“Byleth, I need to keep you warm,” Dimitri gritted through his teeth. He needed to be responsible and shove his selfishness aside. 

He agonized over the right thing to do. Deny her and have their bodies heat up at a steady rate. Or accept and watch her ecstasy burn brighter than the flames of Ailell.

Dimitri knew what he wanted. But was it right to take it?

Byleth watched as Dimitri fought against himself.

Byleth took Dimitri’s face and her hands and forced him to look at her. “Then do it. Quit being a good boy and fuck me,” Byleth breathlessly demands as she strokes his throbbing cock.

Dimitri crashed his lips against Byleth's. She tilted back slightly as Dimitri continued to press into her. His tongue brushed against her cold lips then into her open mouth. Byleth felt her head become light. Her hips continued to rub against his erection that strains against his underwear. One hand grabs her ass as Dimitri carefully bites Byleth’s bottom lip.

When Dimitri pulls back, her lips are now plump and red. She was starting to heat up; in more ways than one, he mused to himself.

“Fine,” Dimitri says as he pulls back breathless, “If you can’t restrain yourself, I have no choice then to pleasure you.”

His grip on Byleth’s rear tightens. It forces her to hover just above his cock. “That's what you said, right? You want me to fuck you, Professor?” Dimitri whispers as his hips faintly brush against her.

Goddess, she loved when he called her ‘Professor’ in private. It must be the taboo of it that drove her crazy. Byleth has heard him say it a thousand times, in a thousand different ways. But her favorite is when he says it in the bedroom; from desperate and to demanding.

“Yes. Please,” Byleth begs as his thumb traced over her bottom lip. She felt her cunt tighten and burn again at Dimitri’s smirk. 

“Please, what?” He says as takes his hand from her mouth. It lands on her right leg and traces up till it’s a touch away from her folds. It waits idly for Byleth to respond.

She closes her eyes and thinks this must be karma for teasing him earlier. Now it was her turn to be coy. Byleth bites her lips and sighs, “Please, fuck me, Dimitri…”

“Good girl,” Dimitri praises as he drags a finger against her folds and glosses over her apex. It is tantalizing and nowhere near enough. Then two fingers press down on the sides of her clit. It changes from a light to a heavy press. Byleth can feel herself start to drip but it’s agonizing waiting for more.

The two begin to exchange kisses that linger as they drift away. A pattern formed briefly when Dimitri saw how their breath fogged in the air. He breathes in when she exhales. 

A few seconds later, as her hands were exploring Dimitri’s chest, Byleth notices what he’s doing. Her heart melts seeing Dimitri’s eyes closed and focusing on her breath. She waits and takes in his breath. When Byleth returns the enduring sentiment, Dimitri starts to lightly pinch and rub her clit. It was unintentionally of him to hold that back.

Byleth whimpers and rocks her hips harder against Dimitri’s hand. Her wetness starts to soak his fingers. She can feel the pressure build inside while her clit pulses from his touch. A few hard strokes could bring her climax. But she wants more. She _needs_ more. 

“D-dimitri…” Byleth reaches down to Dimitri’s bulge.

He shudders at her touch but swiftly grabs her hand. Dimitri’s grip is playfully tight, “Don’t be greedy... I need you to warm up more.”

One hand pushes Byleth up straight on her shaky knees. Her tits are now right below Dimitri’s face. He noticed too. Dimitri’s blue eye looks up to her as he bends down and squeezes her tit. Byleth groans as she braces herself against his shoulders. It was only the start of his teasing. 

Kisses and licks trail closer to her nipple until he latches on. He starts with a few licks and a small bite. Byleth moans as her nipple sweetly aches. Hearing her reaction, Dimitri sucks harder and twirls his tongue around her pink bud.

His fingers finally push into her cunt. For all she’s been through in the last hour, Dimitri finds her surprisingly wet. It certainly makes their lives easier. 

Byleth feels like a rope becoming taut while his fingers press on her walls. Back to front, back to front, over and over. “That’s right... just like I taught you…” Byleth whines.

Dimitri tries not to lose focus as his head spins among her praise. _He really tries_. However, his fingers start pumping furiously. With a wet pop, Dimitri’s mouth leaves her nipple to work on the other.

Byleth’s body whines up tighter. Her toes curl and her nails dig into Dimitri’s shoulder. 

She finally snaps.

Byleth tosses her head back and shudders with a gasp. Her slick walls tighten around Dimitri’s fingers. But they don’t leave yet. They continue to pump and help carry her through the wave of her orgasm.

Byleth slumps back into Dimitri’s lap with a heavy breath. His hands traverse softly around her body. Between every dip and scar, the heat is different. Some places are warm while others remain cold and clammy. 

“I want to go another round,” Byleth speaks up.

Ah, her bluntness was always refreshing.

“I know. You’re still cold,” Dimitri says between leaving kisses on her neck, “Lay down.”  
Byleth slides off his lap and opens the blue cloak up. Her lips go thin as the cold air rushes against her body. Dimitri shrugs off his blanket and gently pushes Byleth on her stomach.

“Wait, your blanket,” Byleth says looking back.

Dimitri fixes his heavy cloak on his beloved, till it drapes over her body. His hands now undo some of the work as they slide under the cloak and slowly push it up. “I’m the King of Faerghus, Beloved. A howling winter storm means nothing to me,” Dimitri whispers into Byleth’s ear as he bends down and kneads a breast.

Byleth hums with amusement and grips the fur that fell alongside her.

The fabric bunched at Byleth’s hip, giving a perfect opportunity to take her from behind. Dimitri felt his cock twitch as her lush cunt dripped with need. 

Dimitri takes off his small clothes already damped by his precum. No longer straining against the fabric, his cock springs out. Dimitri’s hands raise her rear a bit higher so he can enter her easier. His tip glosses over her swollen folds for a moment, then he presses into her.

Their moans duets as he starts to slowly thrust himself into her. Dimitri gives Byleth some time to adjust to his size. The moments of discomfort she felt were becoming short each time they slept together. It melted into a stretch that left her with pleasure and an enjoyable bit of pain. Her face began to burn and her breath hitched as Dimitri started to pound into her faster.

Between each rock and pant, Byleth manages to speak, “T-thank you… for saving me. I love you…”

A sharp moan falls from her lips as Dimitri starts fucking her harder. Her elbows start to scratch against the blanket as his thrust causes her to bounce on his length. Dimitri growls as he falls to one of his elbows. A hand still tightly gripped onto her hips. “I love you too...Please... don’t leave me,” Dimitri says into Byleth’s neck. Dimitri bites her and sucks on the wounded area. It may be foolish, but he hopes his marking shows how they belong to each other. 

A warning to anyone, even death, to not take them from one another.

As their bodies meet at a rough pace, Byleth chants Dimitri’s name. Her body quivers and her walls flutter tighter around him. Dimitri snakes his hand on top of Byleth’s smaller one. “Please, Professor. Byleth...Beloved!” Their hands clasp tight when Dimitri settles on the endearment. While ‘Professor’ was fun, when he called her name...Or his sweet nickname for her... her whole body burned with pleasure and joy.

_Byleth. Beloved._

Byleth cries his name again as her orgasm clenches and burns hot in her core. Dimitri came with a grunt; spilling his seed inside of her. She pants with a slack jaw as another feeling of warmth buds inside her. They stayed together like that for a few seconds until Dimitri kissed Byleth’s shoulder. She bites her lip when she loses the warmth between her legs.

As Dimitri lays beside Byleth, they end up meeting halfway for an embrace. 

In the stillness, they relish in each other. Byleth paces her head against his heavy falling chest. Dimitri rests his head on top of her hair that had dried soft from the fire. He even catches the faint smell of her rose shampoo.

“I’ll never leave you. You know that right? I’d change time to stay by you,” Byleth says as scoots herself up to rest her forehead against Dimitri’s.

“As would I,” Dimitri kisses her hand, “I know you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m your professor after all,” Byleth smirks.

“You were my professor.”

“That’s not what it sounded like a few moments ago,” Byleth teases.

A laugh bubbles from Dimitri, “You minx.”

Their lips meet again as they drift off in their embrace. It’s warm under the King’s cloak, even as the fire slowly dies. 

‘I’ll never leave you.’ repeats like a mantra in Dimitri’s mind till he’s lulled to sleep.

Given the circumstances, the night ended up being quite enjoyable.

A few hours later to the sound of familiar voices called out to them. Dimitri wakes Byleth to get themselves dressed in time. It wouldn’t be ideal if the state of their relationship was revealed now. Dimitri loans Byleth his belt to form a makeshift dress from a blanket. Along with his cape, it would keep her modest till someone came back with a change of clothes.

Ingrid along with Sylvain and Dorothea on horseback were the first to track them down. Ingrid was the one to fly back into town for Byleth. Somehow, they avoided Sylvain and Dorothea’s teasing about the situation. Even when the songstress caught Dimitri staring at the hickey peeking out from under the furs Byleth wore; the brunette only gave a knowing look.

When they returned to Garreg Mach, Byleth insisted the travel had frozen her to the bone. Luckily, Dimitri was more than willing to help her out again.

However, as they laid spent in each other's embrace. The future king let out a sneeze.

Dimitri insisted it was a fluke as Byleth scrutinized him. 

The next afternoon, she found Dimitri with Dedue in the dining hall. The latter was preparing a fresh batch of chicken noodle soup. Joining the treatment, Byleth brewed her beloved a specialty drink her father made for colds. Tea, honey, and alcohol.

The cold Dimitri insisted he didn't have was knocked away the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to such a beautiful man!! (ﾉ∀`♥)  
> I'm a few hours late but it's still 12/20 somewhere!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> I had two accomplishments in 2020.  
> I posted my first fic. The Girl of The Goddess Tower  
> And I posted my first smut fic. ( you just read it )  
> Thanks, Dimileth lol!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope your 20th of the Etheral Moon had tons of Dimitri and Dimileth!♥


End file.
